Marcel Pigeon
'''Marcel Pigeon '''is the son of Constancia and Constancio from The Pigeon and the Dove by Madame d'Aulnoy. Info Name: Marcel Pigeon Age: 15 Parent's Story: The Pigeon and the Dove Alignment: Neutral Roommate: TBA Secret Heart's Desire: To be able to live in peace away from the selfishness of people. My "Magic" Touch: I have a ring that can turn me into a pigeon. Storybook Romance Status: I am single, and I don't need a girlfriend right now. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I am very quick to judge people. Favorite Subject: Environmental Magic. I get to be one with nature here. Least Favorite Subject: Debate. Students try to sneak in political discussions and that drives me crazy. Best Friend Forever After: TBA Character Appearance Marcel is quite tall for his age. He has brown hair with side-swept bangs and blue eyes. He wears a orange brimless cap with white pigeon feathers, an orange and red hoodie over a black shirt (he usually leaves the hood down), black skinny jeans, and white sneakers. Around his finger is a gold ring. Personality Marcel is a loner and a cynic. He does not like the company of other students and has very few friends. Sometimes he doesn't trust people and is hesitant to make friends. He is very quiet and tends to show very little emotion. Biography I am Marcel Pigeon, the son of Constancio and Constancia. My parents were star-crossed lovers united by fate. My mother was the orphaned child of the King and Queen of the Deserts, and she was protected by a fairy. One day, a wolf caught her beloved sheep Ruson, which brought her in sight of a terrible giant. She eventually met Constancio, the son of a king and a wicked queen, and the two fell in love. The wicked queen did everything she could in her power to prevent the two from being together. The queen sent Constancia on several impossible tasks (such as finding a magical girdle in a forest guarded by vicious elephants), hoping for her to fail. Upon success, the queen sold Constancia into slavery. Constancio sought to find Constancia, and rejected his intended bride (the daughter of his mother's brother). He told his mother that Constancia was a princess, and she told him what she did. He set out to find her, and Cupid served to his aid. Faced with a dreaded fire, he threw himself in and transformed into a pigeon. Constancia's fairy godmother gave him a magic ring that would turn Constancia into a dove. He flew off and gave Constancia the ring. The two flew off and evaded the giant, who drowned trying to follow them. The fairy gave them a place to live. Eventually, when my parents wanted to have children, they insisted on returning to their original forms. That is where I came into the picture. I am very attached to my parents, who protect me like crazy. Not too long ago, a revolution took place in my mother's kingdom against the prime minister who had ruled for many years. My parents were invited back to take the role of king and queen. We've also found out that Constancio's father had died and that the wicked queen, my grandmother, is the ruler. My parents are fiercely protective of me, and I've grown up very sheltered from the world. It's because they want to give me a normal childhood. My parents' family are considered troublesome in Ever After due to their hostility to the destiny system. I'm not too popular here. I'm a loner, as well as a cynic. This school is run by a tyrant who thinks he has control over the fairy tale world. The good fairy who assisted my parents has given me a ring that is able to turn me into a pigeon. I don't use the ring very often, but it's fun to try out. When I'm in the guise of a pigeon, I seek refuge from the students. I don't have many friends. One thing I'm good at is tending sheep. I take good care of the sheep that live in the local pastures. It's volunteer work, so I don't get paid. I think it would be good to get used to tending sheep just in case my destiny falls through. I find animals to be better friends than some of the people I know. They mean well and they don't care who you are. Trivia *Marcel's surname is pronounced the French way, not like the English word pigeon. *Marcel has a pet dove named Mirto. He keeps him in a cage in his room. *Marcel is fond of elephants. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Princes Category:Neutrals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Birds Category:The Pigeon and the Dove Category:NibiruMul's OCs II